The Truth of Running Away
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: My first Nalu week, so I hope you enjoy! When Lucy gets dragged into a game by Lisanna, Natsu reveals there may be more to his feelings then friendship. He disappears before Lucy can confirm her suspicions, and for a year she's left wondering what could have been. When he shows up again, she's determines to learn the truth from one year ago! 7 part story, warnings inside.
1. Day One: Longing

Hello all! This is my (late) entry for NALU week! I will be trying to post a new part of this 7-part story throughout the week. I have never done this before, so I'm a little nervous how it'll go! The chapters are shorter than my normal style, because I'm pumping out 7 chapters in a week. So I hope that you like it, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own NaLu, because if I did, you better believe there would be a lot more kissing.

Warning: There will be one chapter with sexual themes, but I'll warn you so you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

 _ **Day One: Longing**_

That fateful meeting between Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel was now just a distant memory to the woman. Several years of friendship had flashed through her mind when she watched her pink-haired friend grab his diploma, pumping his fist once in the air in victory. There had been times that Lucy wasn't sure Natsu would pass; he had a tendency to skip school to bother his mentor in his lab. Dr. Gildarts Clive was a shark biologist, and Natsu found his stories of swimming with massive monsters more thrilling than learning about Charles Dickens or the Declaration of Independence. Nothing seemed to jump out to him as strongly as the marine animals had made his career.

The only reason Natsu had stood on that stage with a diploma was because of Gildarts. The doctor had made a promise with the teenager that was correlated to his passing high school. Though Lucy knew of the deal, Natsu never went into detail about it. She honestly was okay with that, too. Junior year was a scary time for them, Lucy fearing that nothing would help keep Natsu in class. But the promise between her best friend and his idol helped Natsu pass all of his classes senior year.

"Let's party!" But now, all of her fears were far behind her. She laughed as Natsu jumped off the deck of the pool, making a huge splash that soaked several of the party growers. He popped up from the wavy water, only to be shoved back down by an attractive dark-haired male.

"Watch where you're jumping, idiot. You almost landed on me." Natsu managed to get out from the teen's hold, coughing once before glaring over at his attacker.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Gray!" The two started to wrestle in the water, though nobody in the party seemed to care. By now, the two fighting was an everyday occurrence. Lucy scanned the graduation party, nearly jumping out of her pool chair when a pair of bright blue eyes appeared in front of her.

"Lisanna!" The short haired girl giggled as she waved to Lucy, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her seat.

"You enjoying my party? Mira always puts the best celebrations together." Lisanna Strauss had also graduated with Natsu and Lucy, and her older sister made sure the world knew about it. The party was huge, yet didn't feel chaotic. If there was ever a woman who could manage such a large crowd, it was the eldest Strauss sibling.

"It's really been fun. Thanks for inviting me," Lucy replied, letting Lisanna pull her closer to the water.

"Why wouldn't I? You're always been a good friend to me." The girls exchanged smiles of appreciation, Lucy watching as Lisanna threw her free hand into the air. She seemed to be motioning her sister from across the party, though Lucy wasn't exactly sure why. Part of her was a little nervous to know what they were up to.

"The food was really good, too. You'll have to give my compliments to Elfman." Lucy was hoping to distract herself from her suspicious friends, but Lisanna's playful look did little to quell her instinctual nerves.

"Maybe you'll be able to do that yourself." What did that little smirk on Lisanna's face mean? The hostess turned her attention to the pool, using her free hand to cup her mouth. "Alright everyone, listen up!"

"Eh?" Lucy's eyes shot to Natsu, who had finally paused in his fight with Gray to listen to Lisanna. The group in the pool followed suit, Lisanna waiting until she caught most people's attention before speaking again.

"Lucy and I are going to go start a game of spin-the-bottle."

"W-What?!" It didn't take long for a few whistles came from the party, triggering a blush from the blonde. Though she was sure some were from her friends in an attempt to embarrass her, she couldn't help but wonder if some of those catcalls were from serious suitors. Lucy should have been flattered that Lisanna and Mira picked her as their "prize" for the game. She was single, so it wasn't like she had a boyfriend to get jealous.

Her attention subconsciously flickered toward slanted eyes for only a second before she forced herself to look away and mentally scolded herself.

"If you want a chance to kiss one of us, come join." Lisanna was just as mischievous as her older sister! Lucy yelped when Lisanna pulled her off the pool deck, the two making their way toward a campfire. The game was already set up for several to play, and Lucy realized it was in the same area Mira had previously been standing. Now it all made sense. These two were as intelligent as they were beautiful. Lucy dropped down onto one of the blankets surrounding the bottle, but she wasn't alone for long.

"How'd you get yourself roped into this one?" Lucy closed her eyes when a hand dropped onto her head, a long sigh coming from Gray as he dropped to sit next to her. Lucy tried to show her helplessness through her pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't do anything. Lisanna and Mira just decided I'd be a good bargaining piece or something." More people came around the fire, Lucy slightly agitated that the Strauss plan worked. It was a mixture of girls and guys, though Lucy knew only some of them came for a shot to kiss her. Her best friend, Levy, only moved toward the fire when seeing Juvia drag a non-compliant Gajeel toward the game. Cana and Loke, both known for kissing anyone when having some alcohol in them, were in a candid conversation when taking their seats. Lisanna had returned, her smile victorious as she passed around some appetizers on plates. A couple people she wasn't as acquainted with were also there, and she worried she'd be forced to kiss someone she didn't know. Was there a way to get out of this game?

"Stop eating all the snacks, Natsu!" A scolding tone from Erza made Lucy realize that Natsu had now joined the circle, sitting on the other side of her. Seeing the rambunctious man playing the game willingly surprised her. Natsu wanted to play? Just who was he planning to kiss? As far as Lucy knew, Natsu had never showed interest in dating anyone in the circle. She took another peek at the contestants to confirm her suspicions, but nobody stuck out to her. Well, nobody but...

Cheeks darkening when her own hopes seeped in to answer, Lucy smacked her cheeks and refused to look back at Natsu, instead focusing on the first spin of the bottle in the group.

Lucy didn't get away unscatched. Cana had been the first person who landed on her, and the tipsy woman wasted no time connecting her lips with Lucy's. There was a strange noise from Natsu when Cana yanked Lucy over his lap, their kiss hovering just over Natsu's lap. The kiss had lasted for a few seconds, which Lucy was sure only happened so Cana could tease the men in the circle. She pulled away with a slow 'pop', the brunette letting her eyes roam the group with a seductive smirk. Most of the men couldn't meet the busty woman's eyes; even Gray's cheeks dusted pink from the show next to him. Natsu was her final target, her grin increasing at the way his scowl contradicted the deep red on his cheeks. Leaning over, Cana tapped his lower lip once and winked.

"How'd you like your seat for the show, Natsu? Did it get you 'fired' up?" Lucy's eyes widened at Cana's teasing, using a familiar phrase against him. Natsu quickly yanked away from the touch, ignoring the laughter of the group to glare into the night's darkness. Lucy watched his reaction, wondering what was going through his mind.

The game continued on through the night, many kisses being exchanged. Lucy and Natsu both were tossed into the kissing frenzy, neither seeming excited about their match-ups. Natsu ended up kissing Cana as well, who made just as big of a scene of their kiss as she did with Lucy. A spark of jealousy hit Lucy as she watched the two, but she tried to ignore it by staring up at the starry night above them. She had no reason to be jealous; Cana and Natsu weren't romantically involved. Cana just liked kissing. And this was just a part of the game, right? Plus there was the fact that Lucy and Natsu had no romantic interest in each other, so she shouldn't have this unsettling stomach cramp.

That same feeling coursed through her again when Natsu had to kiss Juvia, despite both parties complaining. Lucy could understand Juvia's displeasure; the woman had openly confessed her love for Gray since 6th grade. Their peck could hardly be considered a real kiss, but it was the best the group was going to get from the stubborn duo. Even still, Lucy struggled to hide her wince as she forced a smile once Natsu's eyes moved back to her. It got a little easier to grin when he stuck his tongue out, expressing his lack of displeasure in the action. Lucy, now feeling her stomach releasing her tension, turned her attention back to the game.

Lucy got thrown into the mix once more, receiving a kiss from Gray (which the two talked down to a cheek peck after Juvia nearly died) and giving the flirtatious Loke the kiss he had "been waiting for" since freshman year. Though Lucy had only planned to make it small, Loke had caught her off guard with his expertise. The way his lips pressed to hers was impressive, and she did feel a little breathless after the kiss. It held no feelings, but she admired his style. Loke pulled away with a sly smile and a courteous kiss to her hand, seeming quite proud of himself. Feeling eyes on her, Lucy quickly jumped up to her feet and excused herself. Most of the people involved in the game were distracted by the fact that Loke had landed on a shy Junior (Aries, was it?), so Lucy was able to get away with little complaint.

"Yo." Well, almost. Lucy had made it to the edge of the backyard, just out of the light of the campfire, when Natsu's voice hit her ears. She peered over her shoulder at him, waiting for him to join her side. Lucy let out a yelp when Natsu grabbed her hand, only increasing his pace and leaving the party behind them.

"Wa-Wait!"

"No way, that party was getting crazy. They just made Gray and Gajeel kiss." Now that was something Lucy wanted to see. She didn't voice her thoughts as Natsu continued. "Plus, I've got to talk to you."

"About what?"

"...Let's go find some fun on our own. Come on!"

Lucy didn't really have a choice with Natsu linking their fingers together so perfectly. She let him drag her down the street, weaving through people's lawns and seeming not sure of where he was going. Lucy wanted to protest, forgetting her shoes at the party they just left. She felt the complaint die on her lips when her feet suddenly hit sand, eyes widening at a familiar scenery.

"The Magnolia playground?" His cheeky grin was large as he nodded, the two slowly walking into their old hangout spot.

"Yup, one of my favorite places as a kid!" Lucy scoffed as Natsu led her to the swings, offering her the left one. It was a little higher than the other one, and used to swing the best. Lucy laughed as he moved onto his own swing, noticing their fingers still entangled together. She knew he'd let go if she asked, but she decided to ignore it as she swung her legs slowly.

"More like, where I saved your butt." The first time they met, Natsu had accidentally gotten his head stuck in the ladder of the slide. While most kids laughed at him, Lucy took pity on the young boy and helped him free himself. After that, Natsu followed her throughout the summer, claiming they were now 'best friends'.

"And then I paid you back!" Lucy was a little more timid as a child than most, and so she tended to play on her own. Her babysitter was less than attentive, and one day Lucy wandered away from the playground and into the bigger park. She soon got lost, the coming of night leaving her resources limited. Scared of the dark, Lucy had hidden herself under a bench in the park, crying when hearing the noises of the night animals coming out of sleep. Lucy had been terrified that nobody would come find her.

But like a knight in shining armor, Natsu had appeared to save the day. The older boy had been walking Happy (a blue cat who acted more like a human than a feline) when he had heard Lucy's crying. Offering her his help, the little boy brought her back to his house where his dad managed to contact Lucy's parents. The two events sealed their friendship, and both had been happy to be glued to the other's side ever since.

"Life was so simple back then," Lucy whispered, her eyes staring out at the darkness in front of them. Natsu cocked his head, his attention focused solely on Lucy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, our biggest problem was summer ending or getting our soccer ball back from the neighbor's yard where that crazy pomeranian lived."

"Who would've thought a small dog could bite so hard." His leg twitched at the reminder of where the dog had attacked when he got the courage to jump the fence. Despite his displeased look, Lucy laughed and continued to swing in sync with him.

"Then you told everyone the stitches were from saving me from three thugs trying to beat me up." Because they both knew nobody would have let him live it down it they knew the truth. Natsu scratched the back of his head and laughed, remembering the panic that came with making a believable story to tell his friends at school that following monday. Protecting Lucy was the first thing that came out of his mouth, and nobody even batted an eye at the idea.

"You never did tell anyone the truth."

"No, I didn't."

"You could've used that as blackmail. Man, you really blew your shot, Luce." She wanted to say she had done it selflessly, but she knew she'd be lying. Hearing the girls tell her how lucky she was to have a guy protect her like Natsu had made her feel warm inside, and she didn't want to lose that feelings. Each time he told the story, he would wrap his arm around her and say "I'd do anything to keep Lucy safe". It would make Lucy's heart skip a beat. Even now, with the years of childish embarrassment gone, the two stuck with the story.

That was probably around the time that she had fallen for him.

"...Hey, Natsu?" Lucy's long hairs twisted in the warm breeze as her free hand clutched the chain of the swing. Her lips pressed tighter together as she struggled with the question that continued to bug her throughout the night. She planted her feet firmly in the ground, stopping her motion as she finally looked up at the guy by her side. "Why did you join in on Spin-the-Bottle?"

"H-Huh?"

"Was there someone that you wanted to kiss?" The question blurted out at a speed Lucy wasn't even sure he would understand. It seemed like it took a second for him to register her question, because he blinked twice before his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Why are you asking that?!" He sounded just as nervous as she was, Lucy noticing the slight tremble in their linked hands. "And what about you?"

"M-Me? I was forced to play by Lisanna!"

"Yeah, but you didn't seem that forced when you kissed Loke." Her ears perked up at the off tone in his voice, and her heart instantly wanted to believe it was jealousy. Did Natsu feel the same pull in his stomach as she had at the fire? Eyes wide with wonder, Lucy turned her swing to face him, letting the chain tangle above her head.

"It was kind of the same with you and Cana, though. Did you want to kiss her?" Instantly he pressed the back of his free hand to his mouth, eyes lowering while he shook his head.

"Nah, she wasn't the one." The simple sentence was enough to stall Lucy's breath. So there was someone. Stomach flipping, Lucy reached forward and pulled his hand away from his mouth. Running on feelings she hadn't been able to admit out loud, Lucy tried to catch Natsu's gaze with her own.

"So then, who did you want to kiss?" His eyes shot to hers instantly, and Lucy swallowed. The answer was so clear, that she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. Maybe she had, and just pushed it away in fear. But knowing wasn't enough. She needed to hear him say it out loud; she needed to hear him call her name. The distance between them was nearly non-existent, Natsu allowing his own swing to turn closer to hers. The small burst of heat between them made both their faces flush, and unconsciously Natsu let his eyes drop down to her lips. Instantly her mouth parted, as in instinctively waiting for him to make a move. The air was heavy with silence and untold feelings, both teens refused to breathe in fear of breaking the moment. Slowly, Natsu raised his hand to her cheek, and Lucy closed her eyes at the touch.

After all these years, was he-

The loud crackle of thunder above them was the only sign they got before a downpour of rain drenched then. Lucy yanked back as she gasped in shock of the chilly rain. Her arms quickly covered her head as the two jumped off the swingset, running back toward the main road. Natsu paused at the crossroad, Lucy looking back at him in confusion.

"I'm just gonna head home."

"But I thought we were all sleeping at Lisanna's house?"

"I've got something to do tomorrow. Say goodbye to everyone at the party for me, okay?"

"Wait, Natsu! What about what you wanted to talk about earlier?" He slowly dropped his hand down to his side, the rain too heavy for Lucy to notice how tightly he clenched it.

"Don't… don't worry about it. We have tomorrow, right?" She wanted to press him more, but the strike of lightening in the sky made her change her mind. She nodded, hoping her voice didn't waver as she answered.

"Tomorrow, then! And don't forget, because I have something I have to tell you, too!" And without waiting to see his answer, Lucy turned and ran as face as her racing heart would allow her. Natsu stood still as he watched her, unwilling to let her out of his sight despite the strain on his eyes. It was only when Lucy turned the corner that he closed his eyes, knowing the truth he had hid from her.

The next morning, Lucy felt confused when seeing Happy meowing happily on her bed in her room. It took her a moment notice the note with "Lucy" written on it wrapped around the blue cat's neck. She read it, then fell to her bed in pure shock.

Natsu was gone, leaving nothing but a note and a heartbreaking longing in Lucy's heart.

I have NO idea what happened to the first time I put this up, so I hope this one works! Sorry for the confusion! ANYWAYS, where did Natsu go? Will he come back? What does Lucy have to tell him? And who else would die seeing Gray and Gajeel kiss?! Review and find out! Or come see me on Tumblr: navybluewings0013

Day Two: Reunion


	2. Day Two: Reunion

**Hello again! I know I'm way behind, but I work doubles Sun-Tues, so I will be catching this story up for Wednesday. But for now, enjoy Day two!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. Not a one.**

Day Two: Reunion

 _One Year Later_

The tapping of computer keys in Lucy's bedroom was drowned out by her low music, the lights dimmed so only her computer screen glowed. The corner of her computer desk was filled with blue fur, Happy dozing quietly by her side. She knew she should follow the cat's lead; from the corner of her eye she could see the sun rising over the horizon. It was a sight that had become common as of late, though Lucy tried her best to avoid working all night. In truth today wasn't a big deal, as she didn't have to go back to work for a few days. If she wanted to sleep in through the morning, she could. Still, Lucy knew better than to let this type of sleep pattern become a habit.

Her eyes scanned back over what she was writing, lower lip snagged between lips in frustration. Why couldn't she get this part of her book right? Her fingers twitched over her keys, yet they didn't attempt to formulate the next sentence. She didn't want to give up when her creativity was flowing, but the words seemed to elude her sleep-deprived mind. The mood she had created was so right, so perfect, that giving up on it now-

The screech of her phone made Lucy jump, easily losing her balance on her chair and slamming into the ground. The loud noise startled the sleeping cat, Happy scurrying off the desk and hiding under the bed. Lucy groaned as she rolled onto her stomach, pushing up to grab her phone. Who the hell would want to talk to Lucy at this time? She could barely think of two people who would be up this early, nevermind try to call her. Annoyed, Lucy glanced down at her phone to see which lunatic was on the other line. The number was registered under 'unknown', only adding to Lucy's displeasure. She could ignore it; it was their fault for calling her when the sun was barely up. Her finger hovered over the red dot, but her curiosity was piqued too much to really ignore the person. Finally clicking the green answer button, Lucy raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked quietly, her forehead dropping to the soft rug under her. Now that she was away from her computer, the desire to sleep was tugging at the back of her mind.

"Yo!" The voice was deep, a little muffled, and caught her off guard with how much energy it held within on word. Still, Lucy's eyes shot open, freezing her world for a few seconds. Her heartbeat accelerated instantly and Lucy sat up to try and help her shaky breathing. It didn't, and Lucy could hear her voice waver as she finally answered.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yup, in the flesh! Well, not really, but you get the point." His laugh sounded light, as if the two had just spoken the other day. Her hands trembled as both grasped the phone, swallowing several times to try and erase the dryness she had. Not seeming to notice her struggle, Natsu spoke again. "Damn, this phone really sucks. I didn't hear what you just said."

"Oh, I…" Her mind drawing a blank, Lucy's eyes travelled across her room in desperation to come up with an answer. Eyes falling on the swishing tail from her bed, Lucy rushed to respond. "Happy says hello."

"Happy! How is my cat doing? I've missed him, even when he constantly would meow because he didn't like the food I got him. Does he give you that problem?"

"He did, but I just adapted what I bought him to his preference. He's pretty easy going about his food, now."

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?!" Despite the riot of emotions warring in her heart, Lucy felt herself smile while Natsu berated himself over the phone. Letting the boy talk to himself, Lucy slowly pushed herself to rest her back against the side of her bed, head dropping back to stare up at the ceiling. The glowing stars that covered the surface was another painful reminder of the man on the other side of the phone. They had been a sixteenth birthday present, and Natsu had spent hours making her favorite constellations to surprise her. Later on she learned that he had gotten Levy (who acted as the decoy by taking Lucy out to dinner) and Gray (who drew out the constellations on her ceiling for Natsu to follow) in on the present, all for the sake of making her smile.

And just like every other memory of Natsu, a bittersweet pain swelled in her chest. Closing her eyes while pressing her hand to her heart, Lucy waited for Natsu to catch a breath to speak.

"Why did you call?"

 _Why_ haven't _you called?_

 _Where have you been?_

 _Why did you leave me behind?_

All of these questions were just at the tip of her tongue, but Lucy knew that she was too much of a coward to ask. She went with the safest of her questions, and even then there was a slight pause on his side of the phone.

"I'm coming home." The small answer made every feeling from before double, each sprinkled with anxiety.

"When?" She was sure that saying anything more than that would had made her shaky tone noticeable.

"Not too sure, since Gildarts has the tickets and is too busy flirting with the security officer to pull his pants back up, nevermind tell me when the plane leaves." What was she supposed to do with that statement?! From what she could remember, was always a little on the flirty side. He had tried to make a few passes at her, but had stopped once Natsu made his opinion known about that. Still, Lucy wasn't blind. The older man was very attractive, and thinking about him without pants on wasn't the worst thing she could spend her morning doing. Blushing as she smacked her forehead Lucy wondered if he could hear it from the other side of the phonecall. "But I think the plane will be back in town for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Well, today technically. It's a different time zone here so…" The line trailed off and for a moment, neither spoke. Lucy glanced over to the picture on her nightstand, staring at the bright smile of her best friend. Would he smile like that when seeing her again? What had the past year done to their friendship? Though she was happy he called her, doubt entered her thoughts. How many people had he told about his return before her? Was it even his decision to tell her, or did one of their friends order him to? Eyes lowering to the rug, the blonde felt her volume drop in her voice.

"Natsu, I-"

"Shit, the plane's boarding. I've got to give Gildarts his phone back now. I'll talk to you soon, Luce!" And as quickly as the phone call started, Natsu ended it. She didn't move the phone from her ear, as if hoping the voice would return. Maybe if it did, it would come back with answers she had been waiting on for a year. An explanation, an apology, or something substantial to prove that Lucy's friendship meant more than a random phone call in the middle of the night. But when nothing happened, Lucy let the phone drop to her bed, using her hand to cover her eyes.

In the silence a ray of sunlight shimmered through the window, reflecting the tear sliding across Lucy's cheek.

* * *

"Fuck...planes…" Natsu's queasy stomach couldn't settle, even as the plane landed on solid ground. He nearly puked again when a strong hand clapped him on the back, a masculine laugh coming from his left.

"Boy, how can you swim in the ocean with sharks and not be able to handle a plane ride?"

"Two different monsters completely," Natsu replied weakly, trying to breath through his nausea. It was slightly better now that the plane was no longer moving, but he was more than ready to get out of the tin can. People had been staring at him throughout the entire plane ride, even after Gildarts announced his motion sickness. The stewardess had been kind enough to give Natsu a trash barrel so that he didn't occupy the bathroom throughout the six hour flight. Gildarts had also made sure to get seats in the back of the plane, assuring nobody else would be sitting next to the two.

They had learned that mistake on the way to the Bahamas one year ago.

"And you've got more monsters to face once you're back in town." Gildarts stood to get their bags, Natsu still uneasy on her feet. He was able to lift his head enough to look at his mentor, his eyebrow arched.

"Like what?"

"How about the fact that you didn't let any of your friends know about leaving? From what I remember, Erza never took well to your spontaneous behavior." Suddenly, the plane ride didn't seem so bad. Face paling from something other than illness, Natsu tried to ignore his slight fear with a laugh and a wave of his hand.

"Erza will be a walk in the park! I'm not scared of her." Gildarts made sure that his disbelieving look was seen as he tossed Natsu his carry-on, the two making their way off the plane. Both made sure to thank the stewardess crew for putting up with Natsu's 'condition'.

"I guess she'll be a little easier to deal with in comparison." Natsu followed Gildarts off the plane, shivering at the slight nip in the air. The Bahamas were hot, and even California's weather seemed a little chilly. He ignored it as the two moved through the airport and toward the baggage claim.

"Is this one of those things I should automatically know?" Natsu had always had a tendency to miss the elephant in the room until it was blatantly pointed out to him. It got him in more trouble than he wanted to admit.

"Lucy." Natsu tensed at the name, Gildarts shaking his head as he grabbed his suitcases. "I still don't understand why you didn't call little blondie until last night."

"I had my reasons."

"Were any of them smart? You seem to lack smart ideas." Natsu scoffed and grabbed his bag, refusing to answer Gildarts's question. The shark expert watched his pupil from the corner of his eye, catching onto the way Natsu clenched the strap of his backpack. Smiling faintly, Gildarts patted Natsu's head and let out a loud laugh. "If you've learned anything from this trip, it should be what means the most to you."

"Says the pervert." True to Natsu's insult, Gildarts's eyes were already following a pretty redhead at the airport bar. In response Gildarts only smirked, his eyes sparking with mischievousness.

"You've got a ride home, right?"

"Sadly." Both men turned to the new voice, Natsu's face brightening when seeing a familiar figure leaning against the wall with a smirk. "Though maybe making him walk back to town would be a good punishment for his Houdini act."

"Fuck you too, Gray." Despite his cool demeanor, Natsu could see a hint of excitement from his long time friend as the two exchanged hellos. Gray yanked one of Natsu's bags over his shoulder as the traveller turned back to Gildarts, unsure of what to say. For the older man it took no time to crack a smile and yank Natsu under his arm for a side hug.

"We'll go over our research tomorrow, _after_ you fix things with blondie." They separated after Natsu gave an uncomfortable nod, Gildarts quick to make his departure. Gray and Natsu watched as he sauntered toward the earlier spotted woman, Natsu only rolling his eyes and turning toward the exit.

"With his sex drive, he should've researched the Bonobo chimpanzees."

"Hey, he's your mentor," Gray supplied, the two making their way toward Gray's car.

"Yeah, yeah...so what have I missed?" The banter between the two was light, as if no time had passed between them. It made it easier to relax, even as the motion of the car tested Natsu's stomach again. Gray didn't hesitate to tease Natsu, which resulted in a slew of insults between the two. After that a comfortable silence fell between them, and Natsu was sure he would have fallen asleep if not for how unsettled his stomach and heart had become. His eyes flickered over each exit they passed, knowing it was one step closer to home. Though he was excited to see everyone, he knew there was one person he wasn't sure how to deal with yet.

"I probably shouldn't tell you," Gray started, catching Natsu's attention as they pulled onto Gray's street. "-but Erza has a party set up at my house for you."

"Seriously?!"

"It wasn't my idea; she just kind of stormed into my house with Lucy this morning and said 'we're throwing a party here'. I didn't have much of a say." Natsu was glad that some things never changed. No matter where he was in the world, Natsu knew that Erza's word was law. If she had jumped into the ocean and seen a Great White, he was sure she would find a way to tame it. A human shouldn't have that much power, and yet Erza Scarlet was not a myth.

"How many people?"

"Maybe twenty? I didn't really get to count before they were rushing me out the door." Natsu sunk a little lower in his seat as he saw Gray pulling into his driveway, his hands clenching on his lap.

"Why do I feel like this is a trap?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. You were kind of a dick when you left." At Gray's nonchalant answer Natsu glared, shoving his door open before kicking it as hard as he could shut. He heard Gray's shout of complaint, but the traveller didn't care as he glanced up at the house. He didn't live far away; if he wanted to, he could turn around and leave without anyone knowing better. Well, there was Gray, but he could shove the bastard into his own trunk. Instead of committing a second disappearing act, Natsu shoved his hands into his jeans and followed Gray to his porch. Gray then shook his keys awkwardly, muttering something about 'bossy women' before loudly declaring he "dropped" his keys. It took Natsu a second to realize that Gray had been instructed to say this sentence, probably as a sign for the people inside to hide. Though some people may have been bothered with Gray ruining the surprise, Natsu was thankful. But he would never say that outloud to Gray. Instead, he followed Gray into the house and steeled himself when Gray flicked on the lights.

Even with the warning, Natsu felt a rush of excitement when seeing so many of his friends jump out from their hiding spots, a chorus of 'welcome back!' bombarding his ears. He laughed, unable to fully process the waves of emotions now flooding him. It was good to finally be home. Erza was the first to greet him, smacking him across the head before yanking him into a bone-crushing hug. Lisanna and Mira were more understanding, offering him some food to snack on while they scolded him. Gajeel refused to admit he even noticed Natsu was gone, though Levy later told him that Gajeel had been depressed to lose his sparring partner. Always emotional, Juvia made sure to hug Natsu a few times throughout the party, and did the least amount of guilt-tripping. Each member from their group took the time to talk to the party boy, but Natsu's attention was pulled away as soon as his eyes caught a pair of pretty brown eyes watching him from afar. Natsu didn't hesitate to excuse himself from Elfman's story, his smile refusing to relent as he quickly rushed across the living room. He was sure he bumped into a few people because his eyes refused to watch where he was going, only watching Lucy's eyes widen when he didn't slow down in front of her.

"Natsu-" Lucy barely got his name out before she was swept up in a hug that lifted her clear off the ground. She squeaked when he twirled her, his excitement clear from the way he held her so close to his body. He finally put her back on her own feet, but his hands rested on her hips as he stared down at her.

"Hey." There were a hundred other things he could have said, but his mouth failed to support him.

"Hi, Natsu." He watched her smile, but instantly he recognized the way only half of her mouth lifted. His brows furrowed, wanting to question the look he couldn't remember ever seeing on his best friend's face. It wasn't anger, nor happiness. There was something about it that was...off.

"Natsu, come over here!" Both turned their heads at Wendy's happy call, the young girl waving their way. Natsu nodded to show he heard her, planning to see Wendy after questioning Lucy.

"We should probably go see what Wendy needs." But before he could, Lucy was out of his grasp and walking toward Wendy and the others. His hands fell limp at his side, his eyes refusing to leave Lucy's retreating form. He knew that people were going to yell at him. He was still waiting for a couple punches or pinches from his 'friends'. That stuff he could handle.

But seeing Lucy look at him with such uncertainty killed him. And by the end of the night, he planned to fix that.

 **And the two are reunited! The two will deff get more time together next chapter, and we'll start to hear about exactly what it was that Natsu left to do. Why did Lucy look at Natsu like that? Will the two be able to address their feelings from a year ago? Will both of them still feel the same way? And who thinks being a stewardess with Natsu on a plane would be a pretty sucky job? I know I would! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and see you very soon!**


	3. Day Three: Admiration

**Nalu week is coming to a close, and I'd kind of behind...so let's not waste any time and post up this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **IdonotownFairyTailHURRYUPANDREAD!**

Day Three: Admiration

"You did what?!" Wendy's astonished squeak filled the living room, Natsu's bright smile only increasing while he laughed. By now, most of the group had congregated in the spacious living room, bodies strewn over every piece of furniture they could find. Natsu stood in front of the TV, all eyes watching as he nodded several times.

"I helped gather research on Tiger sharks in the Bahamas." He said it like it was a casual thing, and emphasized that point by shrugging his shoulders. "There's a place there called Tiger Beach, and Gildarts was helping a research team tag sharks try to figure out why they were all there."

"Did you swim with them?" Erza seemed more curious than stunned, her head resting on her hand.

"Yeah, a bunch of times. I was in the water more times than I could count! We helped cleaned the receivers that tracked the sharks, or I was a safety diver when there were a good amount of them in the area."

"That's so manly!" The loud cry from Elfman made the group laugh, Gray rolling his eyes before smirking.

"Too bad we weren't lucky enough to get one to eat you."

"They sure tried." The dangerous statement silenced the group, Natsu stretching his hands over his head as he spoke. "While we were cleaning one of the receivers, a swarm started to investigate us. About seven, if I had to guess. I had to shove a few of away from the camera man or Gildarts when I was on watch. Shoving my hand that close to a Tiger shark's mouth sure got me fired up!"

"Why didn't they just attack you?" Juvia's innocent question made Natsu's eyes light up, his mouth moving fast with information.

"Tiger Sharks may be one of the top three unprovoked attacks, but if you stay calm, move slow, and keep your eyes on them as much as you can, they're not going to immediately attack. Most sharks go after humans because they think they're food, but it's very rare for a shark to eat a whole human. Tiger sharks actually prefer sea turtles, which was one of the the theories for why the Tiger sharks flocked to Tiger beach."

"Since when has Natsu had a brain?" Gajeel's deadpan reply had the shorter man glaring, but Levy cut in before the two could start a fight.

"This is all so fascinating! I read somewhere that male Great White sharks are smaller than females; is it the same for Tigers?"

"Yup. Actually, most species of sharks have larger females. For Tiger sharks, the female will be about 15 feet, but larger ones go up to 16 and a half."

"So what's the big deal about Tiger sharks? I mean, aren't Great Whites the rulers of the ocean?" Gray's nonchalant answer made Natsu scoff, his arms crossing in defiance.

"Tigers are just as awesome as Great White sharks. They're way stealthier, cover more water than almost any other shark, and will eat just about anything put in front of them!"

"No wonder Natsu is fond of them," Lisanna joked, small giggles going through the room as Natsu continued.

"And unlike the Great White, Tiger sharks don't discriminate about what they eat. Which means that though the Great White has three times more attacks on humans, the Tiger shark is more likely to kill. Great Whites will take a bite and leave, so most of their victims will be able to swim to safety. Tigers continue to bite, so over a third of their victims will die. Part of that fatality is because of their mouths. They've got serrated teeth that are able to slice right through a sea turtle's shell with no problem. If they lose one? Grows back in _one_ day. Not to mention the Tiger shark is the only shark in the world that is ovoviviparous."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Gajeel muttered, seeming annoyed at the snarky way Natsu grinned.

"It means that they have a combination of laying eggs and giving birth to live young. And once those pups are out of the mom, they're on their own. Pups of the same birth tend to stay together for safety, but the females have no maternal instinct with their own babies."

"You learned so much while you were on your travels," Mira complimented, Lisanna clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Did you see any other sharks?"

"Some Lemon sharks, which are actually pretty cool. But mainly pregnant Tigers." Proud of his knowledge, Natsu scanned the group as if waiting for another question. His smile lowered when noticing that there was one person who didn't seem as attentive as the rest of the group. The brown eyes were staring out the window were distant, her knees pulled up close to her chest. It wouldn't have bothered him if it was anyone but this specific blonde.

"So will you be going back?" Wendy's innocent question grabbed the distracted girl's attention, Natsu catching on to the worry hidden on her face. He looked back to Erza, nodding softly.

"Gildarts and I were asked to go back in a few months to check out the pregnant sharks we tagged. Using a sonogram, we were able to see how far along they were, and we're going to go back a few weeks before she should be giving birth to see if we can catch it on camera. It'd be the first time ever in history to tape the birth of a tiger shark."

"This is amazing, Natsu. You should be very proud of yourself." Erza's compliment had been unexpected, and Natsu felt a bit of embarrassment coloring his face.

"You ain't half bad, shark bait." Gajeel's comment was followed by two heavy arms dropping on Natsu's shoulders. Gajeel and Gray took turns ruffling Natsu's hair, the shark enthusiast making his discomfort vocally known.

"Get off of me, you assholes!"

"Even after swimming with sharks, you're still the same old loudmouth." Gray's teasing made Natsu glare, punching both men in the stomach with enough force to make them step back. Natsu jumped out of their reach, pointing his finger at the two.

"I'm going to sick Lucy on you!" The loud shout caught the group by surprise, and Natsu instantly tensed when realizing what he said. Eyes shifted from the animated show to Lucy, who blinked in confusion at the accusation. What was she going to do against Gray and Gajeel?! She wasn't a weakling, but taking on the two of them was hard for the best trained fighter. Had Natsu lost his mind? There was a lull of weird silence between the group, as if unsure of who was supposed to speak next. A loud crack of a beer shifted through the air, a loud sigh following soon after.

"All this talk is boring me. Let's put some music on!" Cana's playful voice paired with her footsteps moving to the stereo, Erza quick to follow her.

"Cana, not too loud. Gray has neighbors. His father only let us use his house on the promise we wouldn't bother the neighbors."

"I'm pretty sure the only ones home are a couple houses away." It took a second for Gray to realize what Erza had said, his eyes wide. "Wait, you talked to my dad before me?"

"I've been in communication with your father since your parents went on vacation last week. He wanted me to keep an eye on you and report your progress with Juvia." Instantly Gray's face darkened, Juvia pressing her hands to her heart in joy.

"Silver approves of Juvia and Gray-sama's relationship?"

"W-What relationship?! You people are crazy. I'm getting a drink." The party only snickered as Gray left the room in a hurry, Juvia chasing after him. The humorous moments sent the party back into motion, Natsu quick to jump into the fray. He wasn't looking to dance or challenge anyone to a drinking game, though. Instead, Natsu made his way through the crowd toward the porch, where he had seen a familiar face disappear to. He closed the sliding door behind him, muting the party to the two now occupying the deck.

"Hey." The tone of Natsu's voice was softer than normal, making Lucy turn away from the starry night to look over at him. She felt her heart constrict when making eye contact with the man who had disappeared from her side for a year without warning. Each time she looked at him, unannounced feelings welled inside her. She knew now why he had left, but he had yet to answer all of her questions. Why hadn't he told her about his plan the night before he left? Why hadn't he tried to call or text her once during his adventure? And where did their friendship rest now? None of this was answered by Natsu, who glanced above Lucy toward the sky. "In the Bahamas, the night skies are twice as clear as they are here."

"Really? I would love to see that someday," Lucy replied, though unsure what else to say. Letting her hands tighten on the railing of the porch, she looked at him and gave him a genuine smile. "I'm...really proud of you. The research you've been doing is truly amazing."

"I can't take all the credit, but...yeah, it's pretty awesome." He scratched the back of his head, taking a step closer to her. "Except I heard about something even more amazing from Levy during the party."

"Eh?"

"You've gotten one of your books published?" Instantly Lucy felt her face flush at the excited tone he used, shyly nodding while looking away.

"A few months ago, yeah."

"How are you not jumping up and down about this? You've been working so hard to get your writing noticed!"

"I-It's not as cool as swimming with-"

"This is your dream coming true," Natsu interrupted, instantly quieting the blonde. "That's probably the coolest thing you could ever do! How could I not be impressed with you?"

"But you're just as awesome! I mean, you got to see the first sonogram of a shark's babies."

"Yeah, seeing Lucy's 20 pups just rearing to go was pretty amazing." His response made Lucy blink, thrown off by the name. He seemed to expect that, his sheepish smile pairing with his unsure tone. "Lucy was a big Tiger shark we were struggling to get onto the rolling platform. Oh, that's uh...it's this underwater table we use to examine sharks without putting them at risk of suffocating or getting too stressed." The way Natsu explained things made a shiver run through Lucy's spine, never realizing how hot a little intelligence looked on her best friend. When he was in the group earlier, she couldn't even look at him without blushing. She had managed to escape the house before anyone noticed her red face, and had let the cool air calm her down. But now, seeing his intense his eyes got when talking about his expedition, Lucy felt the same arousal from before staring to come back. "We were about to lose her, so I went into instinct mode and grabbed her tail. I nearly got thrown off the rolling platform, which would have been pretty bad with the other tiger sharks in the water. I managed to use all my strength to get her in a good place for the rest of the team to get involved. We were able to tag her, and she became the first shark to get a sonogram."

"Natsu, that's...that's so incredible," She whispered in awe.

"Because I was the one who took the chance to get the research, Gildarts let me name her." The sentence stole the breath from Lucy, who suddenly realized how close Natsu had gotten to her. Her skirt was bunching against the porch railing as she was pressed into it, Natsu's body inches away from her own. Their breathing mingled, and Lucy was worried that he would hear her heartbeat rapidly beating in her ribcage. Her eyes didn't waver from his stare, Natsu quietly resting a hand on the railing over her own. "Your name was the first one that came to mind."

"M-Me? But...why?" Silence greeted her question, but she could see that Natsu had something he wanted to say. Natsu stared at her silently, and Lucy unconsciously bit her lip. She could break up this awkwardness with a topic change or distracting him. She had done it before. Then again, that tactic was helpful a year ago. Would it still work now?

"Will you go somewhere with me?"

"Huh?" Suddenly, Natsu's hand was pulling her off the porch, Lucy's surprise clear in the air. "Na-Natsu! This is your party!"

"So? They won't even notice we're gone!" He said it with a smile that reminded Lucy of the last time he was whisked her away. Her heart was still pounding from earlier, yet she never wanted this rush to stop. Lucy laughed as she allowed him to pull her through the backyard, Natsu jumping over the small shrubs separating the yards. The two continued to run away from the party, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them from their once occupied porch.

"Leave it to the idiot to run away from his own party." Gray sighed as he leaned on the railing, the shirtless man watching the two runaways with a smirk. "Where do you think he's taking her?"

"Not quite sure; Natsu tends to run on instinct more often than logic." Erza's soft voice answered the house owner, joining him in his observation. Gray scoffed, lowering his head to his arms.

"Why does she always follow him? I'll never get her blind trust."

"That's what love does, Gray." Despite Gray's arched eyebrow, Erza continued to smile. "If there were ever a pair that proved that, it would be Lucy and Natsu. Despite his abrupt departure and lack of communication, Lucy still trusts him with all of her heart. And Natsu will never see Lucy as anything but the best person he knows. That's the power of love."

"I just don't get it." Gray pouted, Erza letting out a quiet laugh before leaning down to rest her hand onto his shoulder.

"Maybe you'll figure it out, one day. Sooner, rather than later, if I had to take a guess."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Erza didn't answer, though her smile showed she knew more than she was telling. Instead, the redhead turned away from Gray and walked back into the house.

"Let's return to the party; I think I just saw Loke making a pass at Juvia." Instantly Gray stood up, a soul scowl marring his handsome face.

"Funny," Gray remarked dryly, though didn't hesitate to look for the blue haired woman in question.

The party continue long into the night, forgetting the two guests who had slipped into the warm night.

 **So how was that? I hope that you all enjoyed the information and romance. So what will happen now that they two are alone? Does Natsu have the answers for Lucy? Will they ever talk about the night he left? And why can't Gray keep his shirt on for one story?**

 **Day Four: Secrets**


	4. Day Four: Secrets

**I'm so far behind...but I will finish this story. I refuse to move onto any other stories until my NaLu week entry is done. So enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:** **Nope, not mine.**

 **Day Four: Secrets**

"Where are we going?" Lucy knew that he wasn't going to answer her, but she asked the question again. Natsu only looked back at her with a grin.

"We're almost there!" He turned back to look at where they were going, yanking her off the road and through a large field. That response didn't answer her question, but Lucy didn't bother to voice her concern. Natsu would never put her in a dangerous situation, and the warm night air was refreshing on her skin. She just had to enjoy the jog the best she could, even if her flip flops did little to support her. She glanced down at their hands, which were still tightly clasped together. The little motion shouldn't have made her feel so jumbled inside, yet she couldn't help the flip her stomach did. Did she affect Natsu the same way? Or was this just all in her head?

The thought made her look back up at Natsu, who seemed concentrated on the invisible path they were on. Strands of pink hair now grasped to the side of his face while the rest wildly spread out along his head. His narrow eyes that always captured Lucy with their spark darted left and right, focused on whatever his mind was planning. His skin was tanned from his travels, and Lucy's hand looked so fragile inside his strong grasp. His big personality seemed barely contained in his trim form. He was loud, adventurous, and never gave up once he decided he was going to do something. His determination was probably what got him a chance to chase his dreams all the way to the Bahamas. And there, in the beautiful ocean waters, Lucy was sure he had made every crew member believe he would become something amazing.

For a moment, Lucy wondered if Natsu had charmed anyone the way he had her. Being alone on a boat for a whole year with the same people was bound to bring them all closer. Long nights left opportunity to talk, open up, learn new secrets about your fellow researchers. What if he had met someone that shared more of the high energy spunk he had? Could she blame him? Instinctively she grasped his hand tighter, unable to push away the burst of fear and jealousy swelling in her chest.

"It's okay, Lucy. We're almost there." Unable to tell him that he had read her touch wrong, Lucy only nodded silently and let Natsu pull her forwards again. The flat field in front of them suddenly changed, and Lucy felt herself walking up a hill that she hadn't known was there. The new angle annoyed her ankles, yet Lucy continued to walk with Natsu to the very top. He let out a loud shout of achievement when they got there, throwing his free hand up into the sky. Lucy's breath escaped her as she looked out from the new position, surprised to see just how high up they were. From the hill she could see all of their town, as well as a much larger night sky. The stars looked close enough to touch, Lucy twirling around to try and take it all in. The movement twisted her arm around her body, their linked hands making her back smack into Natsu's chest. She squeaked and looked over her shoulder at him, ready to apologize for the close proximity. The words died on her lips when feeling her body dropping down to land in Natsu's lap, his legs crossed underneath her to provide a place to sit. Natsu's arm tightened around her, his eyes refusing to leave the night sky above them.

"It's the closest thing I can give you to the Bahamas. Pretty neat, huh?" She tried to keep her composure while turning her attention back to the sky, wondering why Natsu hadn't let her go yet.

"This place is amazing; how long have you known about it?"

"I found it a couple years ago. I come here a lot when I just need time to myself." That statement threw Lucy for a loop. Natsu was the most social person she had ever met. If there was anything that he hated, it was to be alone. And yet now, he was expressing that even someone like him enjoyed peace and quiet at times. She should have known that as his best friend. Feeling ashamed, Lucy tried to keep out of her own head as she leaned back against him. For a second she felt him tense, and she wondered if she had pushed their boundaries too far. That train of thought was easily tossed away when Natsu relaxed, resting his chin on her head quietly.

"If this place was your place to get away, why did you take me here?" She questioned, Natsu shrugging in response.

"It just...felt right." That statement was loaded with more emotion than the situation called for. Lucy was eager to press the topic, but Natsu spoke before she could. "Look!"

"Huh?" Her eyes refocused on the sky, seeing the last part of the shooting star Natsu had been pointing out.

"You've got to make a wish, Lucy!"

"Seriously?!" He nodded and she felt herself laugh at his enthusiasm. Who knew that Natsu was so invested in childish traditions? She took a chance to glance back at him, his eyes now closed and concentrated on whatever he was wishing for. Giving in to his request, Lucy let her mind formulate a wish. Instantly one came to mind, though her heart clenched when realizing it wasn't possible. Still she closed her eyes, yelping when a warm breath brushed against her ear.

"What did you wish for?" She gasped instinctively, turning her face toward the man behind her to keep her ear away from his dangerous mouth. She prayed her blush wasn't too noticeable as she shook her head, explaining herself when he scowled at her denial.

"Don't you know the rules to your own silly tradition? You have to keep your wish a secret, or else it won't come true." Natsu scrunched his nose at the statement, seeming displeased with Lucy's explanation.

"That rule doesn't apply for best friends."

"Oh, really now?" She giggled when he grinned at her, ignoring her need for self-control as she leaned closer to him, entering his personal space again. He didn't pull away, so Lucy nudged his chest with her shoulder and spoke again. "And why doesn't it matter if it's two best friends?"

"Because best friends don't keep secrets from each other." The statement brought more pain than Lucy expected. As if he burned her Lucy jerked back, and would have fallen off Natsu's lap if not for his secure arm around her waist. Still, Natsu could clearly see the pain spreading across her face. "Lucy?"

"How…" She swallowed once, then a different look washed across her face. As if her pain had been a mistake, Lucy shifted her gaze away from him and let out a short laugh. "How about we start with your wish then? Since you think it's okay to break the rules?"

"Eh? But I asked you first!" Even as he complained, Lucy shook her head.

"If you want me to give up my wish, you've got to tell me yours first." He thought her request over before snapping his fingers to show his new idea had formed.

"Let's play twenty questions! You ask me a yes or no question, and then I do the same. That way, we both have a fair shot at guessing the other's wish."

"If I guess yours first, do I still have to tell you mine?" Her need to protect her wish made Natsu torn between excitement and concern. Though he always loved a good competition, she made him wonder just what it was that Lucy so fiercely wanted to keep away from him.

"I guess the winner doesn't have to. Not that you should worry, since I'm going to win." He grinned while she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, Natsu enjoying the way her eyes now reflected his competitive nature.

"You wish!"

"I'll even let you go first," he teased, Lucy rolling her eyes.

"Does your wish have to do with food?" She asked, Natsu instantly shaking his head.

"Not at all. Is your wish about your book?"

"Nope." Natsu was surprised that Lucy hadn't wished for success with her book. Ever since they were younger, all Lucy wanted was a good writing career. What was more important to her than that? "Does yours have to do with your motion sickness?"

"As if a wish could get rid of that," Natsu complained, Lucy laughing at the haunted look he had when thinking about the boat rides. Once the sharks were around, Natsu was able to focus on something else, but the rides to the shark sightings were always miserable. "You wouldn't believe how many times Ultear screamed at me for throwing up. At least Meredy was nice enough to rub my back throughout the trip."

"Ultear and Meredy?" Lucy questioned, Natsu nodding.

"Ultear and Meredy were two of the researchers that worked with Professor Ur. Ur was the woman who came up with the idea of using a sonogram to look at the pups. Ultear was her daughter, so she had been around sharks since she was a child. Meredy was a college student that Ur took in as her assistant when seeing how well she excelled in her class. Man, Meredy was almost as crazy about jumping in with the sharks as I was. Must be a pink hair thing. Gildarts took lots of pictures, so I'll have to show you some. There was one time when me and her were in the water and-"

"Isn't it your turn to ask a question?" Lucy's quick question threw Natsu off. Normally, Lucy would be interested in hearing about his wacky stories. Tonight, however, there was a tone to Lucy's voice that showed there was still something she was withholding from him.

"RIght, uh...does yours involve your father?" She shook her head, and barely let the information register in his head before she shot out her question.

"Does your wish involve a girl?" She saw him swallow, Lucy trying not to let her anxiety show through her face.

"Yeah."

"Do I know her?"

"Hey, it's my turn!" At his protest Lucy sighed, allowing Natsu to ask his question. "Is your wish about your future?"

"No. Now answer mine." He thought her question over, seeming to wonder what the correct answer would be.

"I guess you know her? This one's a hard one to answer. Ask a different one."

"Have I met her?"

"Damn, it's the same problem." He sent her a sheepish smile at her confusion, awkwardly playing with a strand of string hanging from the strap of her tank top. His fingertips brush against her skin, making Lucy's body shiver. Despite the way his touches were making her feel, she refused to voice a complaint. Somehow the slow burn he created against her skin felt good, despite her fear of him noticing her body's reactions. "Man, I'm going to have to give you a huge hint."

"Huh?"

"My wish was about you." Her eyes widened at his confession, unsure how to process the information given to her. "You have never really met yourself, but at the same time you have. You know yourself better than anyone else, but I can't say that you know yourself exactly. See why I had to tell you?"

"It's really about me?"

"Why would I lie about that?" He asked, his confusion apparent in the way he lifted his eyebrow. She felt herself flush when he leaned in closer, his breath now close enough to roll over her cheek. "Were you expecting a different girl?"

"Maybe? I mean, I'm not the only girl in your life!" She protested, annoyed at how he laughed. Lowering her gaze, her true insecurity came out in a jumble of words. "I mean, you seemed to have really gotten close to Meredy on your trip."

"Meredy? Oh, she's great, but..." A warm hand rested on her head, followed by a slight pressure against her forehead. The touch was a familiar motion from her friend, personal space never seeming to factor into their friendship. But somehow, under the cloak of stars and away from everyone else in the world, the way he leaned his forehead into hers made her feeling swell inside of her stomach. "She's no Lucy."

"Wh-What does that even mean?" She mumbled, trying to ignore how loud her heartbeat had become in her ears. Her eyes closed at the soft chuckle he produced, not having to look to know he was smiling.

"Do you want to continue the game, or can we just be honest with each other?" The air around them felt heavy with something that Lucy couldn't explain. It wasn't suffocating, but it pressed on her to let Natsu take her down the road he was opening up to her. The hand on her head slid down to press to her cheek, gently guiding Lucy to look back up at him. Natsu's eyes shined with a clarity that Lucy had never seen before.

"What...what do you mean?" She whispered, feeling the world slow down for the two of them. She felt him shift her body, Lucy allowing him to position her like a doll. Her hands now rested on his shoulders, legs both resting to one side of hip lap, letting her chest face him without straining her back. A minute passed without either saying a word, and Lucy felt her anxiety push her to call out to him. "Natsu?"

"I saw a lot of shooting stars in the Bahamas, and each time my wish was the same as tonight."

"Which was?" She asked, Natsu's smile lacking any of the apprehension she was feeling. He seemed so much more confident in this moment than her, her legs twitching with an unexplainable reason to move. Just what was her body trying to say?

"I wished that I had kissed you the last night I saw you." Like he was discussing the weather, Natsu's face didn't change when he revealed his wish. Lucy, however, was much less composed, her wide eyes pairing with the way her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wh-What?"

"This whole time, all I could think about was coming home and finishing what I started that night." His hand returned to her cheek, his thumb slowly swiping against the hue of red decorating her skin. Lucy's world was rocked at his admission, unsure if she truly processed the information. Without warning, a wave of emotion hit into her. Though she expected the joy and embarrassment, a strong rise of another feeling brewed. Anger. It rose with every second she stared at Natsu, who now seemed to notice that something was off with her.

"Liar."

"What?" Before he could press further, Lucy shoved against his chest, causing the shark researcher to fall back onto the ground. Lucy was out of his lap in a second, on her feet and shaking with emotion. He stumbled to get to his own feet, Lucy taking a few steps back at his movements.

"You are a _liar._ How can you say something like that?"

"I'm not-"

"If you wanted to be with me, you would have never left me like that. Left me with this-" Her voice hitched, and it took only a second for Natsu to realize she was holding back tears. Her voice rose with her frustration, hands balled by her sides. "With all this _pain._ "

"I didn't mean to!" He took a step toward her, hoping to ease his best friend. Lucy shook her head, refusing to listen to him any longer. She felt caged, with invisible walls starting to crash in on her. Her desire to flee was too strong to handle, and before she could second guess herself, she was running.

She didn't pause at the call of her name, leaving Natsu and her heartache in her dust.

 **Would it be me without a little angst? Got to stay true to my style! So what will Lucy do with this new information? Where will she go? Will Natsu go after her? And just how long can they keep this cat and mouse game up? Find out next chapter**

 **Day Five: Struggle**


	5. Day Five: Struggle

**Trying to pump out two chapters in one day because I have to work three doubles in a row, so I won't be able to post anything during that time. Wish me luck!**

 **Disclaimer: There is soooo much that is not mine, and Fairy Tail is one of them**

 **Day Five: Struggle**

For the life of him, Natsu could not remember a time that Lucy was ever _this_ fast. Either she had joined the Olympic track team while he had been gone, or she really had no intentions of talking to him. The adrenaline of tracking her down was coursing through his veins as he jumped over a small fence, swearing when realizing Lucy had turned down _another_ road. She had done this tactic about two blocks ago, and he had nearly lost her because of it.

In the back of his mind, he knew chasing her was dumb. He lived in the same town as her. He knew where she lived, worked, and went to school. He was in the same group of friends, and knew her like the back of his hand. It wasn't like Lucy could really hide from him. He could go back to the party and explain what happened to his friends, who would be more than willing to help calm Lucy down. Some of them may smack him around for "hurting Lucy", but he could take a few hits without complaint. Logically, that sounded like the best plan, especially when he felt the first raindrop splashing against his exposed shoulder.

And yet, even as the rain started to pick up, Natsu refused to relent his chase. If he abandoned Lucy now, would he be any better than he had been a year ago? There was so much Lucy didn't know about the situation and his feelings; if he didn't tell her right now, then he was sure he would never be able to get the words right. Plus, Natsu was a man who ran on instinct. It was how he had run his entire life. Jumping onto the back of Lucy (the tiger shark, of course) would have been crazy to anyone else but Natsu. Hell, flying to the Bahamas for a year without telling a soul his plan was probably insane too. But each time Natsu listened to his inner voice, good things happened. And right now, every fiber of his being was telling him one thing.

 _Kiss Lucy._

And he was going to. There was no doubt in his mind. Even as the rain poured down on them, Natsu wouldn't budge on that one idea. His shoes slipped in the mud he had tried running through to cut some distance between him and Lucy, and he hissed when flesh met pavement. He struggled back to his feet, ignoring his bloody knee to push after Lucy again. He could still see her blond ponytail trailing behind her running frame, Natsu pushing himself faster than before. The curve of the road momentarily blocked his vision, but when he made it around, he realized that the place in front of him was familiar.

In fact, the last time he had been to this playground, it had been raining as well.

"Why?!" Natsu froze when Lucy's body turned to face him, her voice broken up by the tears that danced along with the raindrops trailing down her face. "Do you realize how painful it was to realize you left? That you couldn't even tell me that you were planning to disappear from my life for a year?"

"I left a note," he answered, Lucy shaking her head violently while Natsu cautiously moved closer.

"A note? Is that all I was worth?" Her hand clenched over her heart, thunder now rumbling loudly above them. The streetlights illuminated the two of them, Natsu unsure what to say to his distraught friend. In the end he didn't need to speak, Lucy continuing. "Do you want to know what my wish was?"

"Yeah, Lucy, I do." His voice was strained, realizing that he was struggling to hold back his own feelings. A part of his heart chipped away when Lucy looked up at him, a weak smile contrasting the well of tears in her eyes.

"I wished that I meant as much to you as you do me. Because if I did, then you could never have just left me for a year without saying goodbye."

"I never meant to make you feel that way. You mean more to me than anyone else, you know this. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember; nobody has ever been by my side as long as you. You're the most important person I have."

"How can that be true? I don't believe you anymore." It was instinct again that told Natsu that Lucy was going to run. He could see it in her body, and he wasn't ready to track her down again. Before she could move Natsu was in front of her, backing her up into the wooden fence of the playground. Lucy gasped at the sudden movement, struggling against the body that pinned her against the wood. Wet hands grasped her face, Lucy closing her eyes to try and block out his voice.

"You know that's not true." He felt himself smile at his own words despite the situation. Because even when they were mad at each other, they always had faith in the other. Lucy trembled at the touch, and Natsu knew by the balling of her hands what her next action would be.

"Let me go!" She shouted, hitting her hands into his chest. Natsu let her take out her frustration, refusing to pull away to defend himself. Instead he closed his eyes, wincing at the feel of another set of her tears running over his fingers.

"If I had kissed you that night, I was scared that I wouldn't have been able to leave you." The fist that hit into his shoulder paused in its assault, Natsu knowing that he caught her attention. For a moment all that could be heard was the rain, which poured on both of them with no sign of stopping. Slowly he returned his gaze back to Lucy, whose eyes were now open and focused on his quiet words. "And even then, knowing that, I almost did it anyways."

"Why?" She mumbled, her arms now dropping to her sides in defeat. Emotionally and physically drained, Lucy knew there was nothing else to do but listen to Natsu's explanation. She had been beating herself up for a year, wondering why he had left the way he did. Now, standing in front of her was the one man with all the answers. So why was she trying to get away so badly? Was she scared of the truth? What if all the horrible scenarios she had made up in her head were real? The small part of her brain that was still rational continued to scream that wasn't the case, using the pain furrowed in Natsu's face as evidence. Still her heart thumped painfully, reminding her of all the nights she had cried for him. His warm hands refused to let go of her face, making her stare up at him while he spoke.

"Because that's what my instincts told me to do. They told me to tell you everything, to admit how I felt and to kiss you like there wasn't going to be another chance to do it. And I'm an idiot for not listening to them that night."

Even Gray had told him that after repeating the story to the stripper. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was go to Gray for advice, but it wasn't like he could go to Lucy about the topic at hand. After he had left Lucy that night, he had to talk to someone about it. And Gray, being the oh-so-helpful friend he was, had made Natsu aware of just how dumb he had been. But the damage had been done, and it couldn't be fixed. Natsu could only hope that Lucy wouldn't find someone else while he was in the Bahamas, and he made sure to keep tabs on it by occasionally messaging Gray when they went back to land for supplies.

"I wish I had told you about the trip; I regret not doing it in person. But...at the time, I wasn't sure I'd be able to walk away from you if I did." _I was too weak_ was on the tip of his tongue, but Natsu wasn't able to get it out. The last thing he ever wanted to be in front of Lucy was weak. She was the brains of their group, while Natsu was the muscle. It didn't mean that Lucy was weak, or Natsu was a complete moron (Gray and Gajeel's opinions didn't matter). But if Natsu needed help with homework, he knew the perfect woman to go to. And nobody would ever even think of messing with Natsu's friends unless they wanted to get their teeth knocked it. So to admit that there was something that Natsu was scared of…

"Natsu?"

"Leaving you behind was the hardest thing I had to do, and I struggled with my decision all the way up to that very night."

"As if I would have ever let you miss out on this trip." He blinked at her blunt statement, Lucy shoving her soaked bangs from her face to get a better look at Natsu. "This was the trip of your dreams; I could never have let you pass up on the trip of a lifetime because of me!"

"I just didn't want to start something and then leave you for a year. How would that have been fair?" She groaned as she smacked her head, the muttering under her breath blocked out by another loud crash of thunder. Her eyes were clear of tears as she responded, Natsu's shoulders relaxing from the tension he didn't know he was holding.

"Why didn't you call me after you got there? Or even a text? Something to show I was worth a second thought."

"Uh, that's…" Lucy's eyes noticed the way Natsu's cheeks brightened while he laughed, the tone showing more nerves than he probably wanted. "I was going to! But each time I tried to send you a message, I got myself all worked up and somehow ended up challenging anyone near me to a fight. I even fought Ur-"

"Wait, the scientist working with you? Wasn't she a woman?!" Natsu arched his eyebrow at Lucy's exclamation, shrugging his shoulders.

"Woman, man, doesn't matter to me. So long as they can fight, I wanted to challenge them. And Ur, after watching me take out two of the crew of the boat, decided she was going to put an end to my emotional meltdown. So she beat the crap out of me. After that pathetic defeat, she locked my phone up and told me that no woman would want to be with a man who couldn't even follow his dreams properly. So she told me to finish my goal before I tried to face you again."

"That story is so ridiculous, that I actually believe it," Lucy replied, the first hint of her smile making Natsu instantly grin.

"You would have liked Ur, she was pretty amazing. Though I could see where Ultear got her loud mouth from," Natsu mumbled, scowling at an unpleasant memory. The look finally cracked Lucy's defenses, laughter tumbling out of her mouth.

"I don't know whether to hit you or hug you!" She exclaimed, her giggled barely contained as she tried to breath properly.

"Could you kiss me?" His blunt response made her fumble for air again, looking up in surprise. He tilted his head as he seemed to think the question over in his head, shaking it soon after. "Wait, that didn't sound right."

"O-Oh…"

"I should probably tell you that I love you first." Her emotions felt like they were on a rollercoaster, jumping from sadness to joy in mere seconds. His smile was small as he nodded, reminding Lucy of his hold on her face by pulling her closer to his lips. "And I do. I love you, Lucy. I have always loved you, from the moment you saved me on this playground. Everything after that just made me fall in love with you even more."

"You big idiot. I just stopped crying," she whispered, knowing that her statement became a lie as soon as it left her lips. Her tears welled in her eyes, and she blinked as quickly as she could to keep them at bay. His side smile showed he understood her tears weren't from sadness, Natsu quietly brushing away the trails of water.

"I think you're supposed to tell me you feel the same."

"Of course I love you. I bet you already know that, too." He nodded with a laugh, admitting he didn't lack the information.

"But it's nice to finally hear it from your mouth. It makes kissing you so much better."

And true to his word, his lips pressed to hers. Lucy didn't fight the kiss, Natsu leaning closer to her to fully taste all she was willing to give him. Lucy's arms rose up to press into his chest, the rain pouring down on them heavily. The two kissed throughout the thunder, neither willing to let the other go for more than to sneak in a breath. Natsu's hands left her cheeks to travel to her hips, then slid behind her to lift her up by the back of her thighs. She squeaked into the kiss, then moaned when his tongue pressed into her mouth. Her legs easily found their way around his hips, her hands now grasping into tufts of pink hair. Natsu didn't mind the rough grab, enjoying having Lucy's body pressed so intimately to his. No matter how they kissed, Natsu wanted more, and Lucy seemed willing to give it to him.

The wood was hard on Lucy's back, but feeling Natsu's hands gripping the bare skin of her thighs was too pleasurable to complain. The rain made their clothes heavy, a feeling that Lucy normally detested. But here, as Natsu nipped at her lower lip and enticed her into another long kiss, Lucy couldn't find the energy to care. Having such a scandalous kiss in a place with so much history was arousing, and Lucy pressed her hips sharply into his to make her thoughts known to the man holding her. He pulled back from the kiss they were engaged with quickly, his eyes wide while he sucked in a sharp breath. It didn't take a detective to figure out where the panicked response came from. With their clothes plastered to their bodies, Lucy brushed against something she was sure Natsu didn't want her to know about.

"I wasn't planning to-"

"Can we go back to your house?" Her sudden suggestion shut up the shark researcher, Lucy "innocently" biting her lower lip. "These clothes are getting really annoying. I kind of want to take them off."

"Shit," he breathed out, and Lucy could feel how much her playful banter affected Natsu's body. If this was anyone but Natsu, Lucy would never think to sleep with him after their first kiss. But Lucy knew their relationship meant more to her than any other guy she had ever had interest with. Plus, she loved him and he loved her. Wasn't this what lovers did? It was natural, and in her heart she always knew Natsu was the guy she was going to go down this road with. Natsu's hands were tightly grasping her thighs, and his apprehension was evident on his face. "I don't expect you to, uh…"

"Yeah, I know." She sent him a smile, trying to ease the the tension he had by kissing him again. He melted into the way her lips gently caressed his, as if reminding him that the struggles from earlier were gone. Their kiss stayed gentle, Lucy gently sliding her fingers along the back of Natsu's neck. He shivered at the touch, but kept his hands from travelling toward her ass. The last thing he wanted to do was be accused of pushing her into something she wasn't ready for. The thought went out the window when Lucy pulled back from the kiss, her lips whispering against his. "But I want to. Only with you."

"You're way too good at this." He leaned down, pressing his forehead into her shoulder to try and gain control of his hormones. Refusing to let the good feeling disappear, Lucy leaned forward to brush her lips against his ear.

"I love you, Natsu. So will you take me home with you?" In a groan of defeat, Natsu gave up his internal battle and tightened his hold on Lucy, quickly turning on his heel and rushing toward his house.

Even with the thunder above them, Lucy's laughter could be heard echoing through the rainy night.

 **Two days done in a few hours! I feel pretty good about this! So, what will happen back at Natsu's house (hint, look at the next day's theme -snickers-)? How will the rest of the group react? Will the two get a happily ever after? Who else loves a good make-out scene in the rain!**

 **Day Six: Climax**


	6. Day Six: Climax

**Hey all! Sorry it took me a week to get this out! This is the sixth day of NaLu week, and the final day should be out in the next couple days. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **WARNING:** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, not even a strand of pink hair**

 **Day Six- Climax**

Lucy's shirt was pulled over her head before the front door closed behind them, their lips pressed tightly together. Blunt fingertips dug into Natsu's shoulders, Lucy's moan vibrating through his open mouth. Natsu fumbled to turn on a light in the living room, thankful to see his father was still gone. Igneel had made it known that he wouldn't be home tonight, which was why Gray had offered to pick him up at the airport. While he had been annoyed with the idea at first, now having the house to himself was a blessing in disguise.

"Off," Lucy mumbled into his mouth, tugging at the soaked shirt stuck to Natsu's skin. The man was happy to comply, letting Lucy's body tumble into couch so he could take off his shirt. Lucy was against him again, her fingers travelling over his chest in curiosity. Their sexual chemistry was bubbling over faster than either could manage, and Natsu felt himself growl into Lucy's neck before placing a claiming bite against the sensitive skin. The bite jolted the blonde to gasp, and Natsu decided he enjoyed the sound enough to do it again.

"You're so beautiful." Natsu emphasized his statement with his fingers cupping her left breast. Though the fabric of her bra separated them, Lucy still felt her breath hitch. Her spine leaned backwards, hoping to encourage more of his touch on her sensitive body. Her eyes were wide in surprise and arousal when his other hand snuck under her soaked skirt, boldly slipping his fingers between her thighs. With little encouragement Lucy parted her legs, her thighs trembling as his hand slid closer to her underwear. With nerves buzzing she closed her eyes, her hands clutching to his shoulders to try and ground herself.

"Natsu," she whimpered quietly, the man pausing for a second to glance back to her.

"Are you okay?" Instantly she nodded, her cheeks darkening when she hesitantly parted her lips.

"I just...think my legs may give out." Her admission made a broad smile reach his lips, Natsu placing a hurried kiss to her lips before pulling back and removing his hand from her thigh.

"Come on," Natsu encouraged, grabbing one of Lucy's hands to lead her out of the living room. Lucy knew where he was taking her, having walked down this hallway plenty of times before. Still, she felt her heart rapidly beating when he nudged his bedroom door open, waiting until she quietly walked in to shut the door behind them. Lucy scanned the room quietly, a wave of nostalgia hitting her.

"I haven't been in here for so long," she whispered, her legs moving forward toward his bed. Her fingers rested on the bright red comforter that was crumpled up near the edge of the bed. The room looked like Natsu had slept there the night before, and not over a year ago. How many times had she tugged this blanket off of Natsu to get him up for school? Was he still as big of a pain to get up as he was back then? She felt her eyes glance back to Natsu, who was now leaning against his door watching her. They weren't even close to touching, but her stomach spiked with arousal at his serious stare.

"Are you sure about this?" A roar of thunder echoed in the space between them, a small flash of lightening reminding Lucy of the storm they had just confessed their love in. Natsu had been passionate and true with his words, refusing to let her do anything but follow his lead. Their heated kissing had been worth the pain of waiting for him to return, and the blonde wasn't ready to let that good feeling go. Instead of speaking, Lucy quietly reached behind her to unzip the skirt snuggled on her hips. The damp fabric dropped down her legs easily, Lucy watching Natsu's adam's apple bob in excitement. Her flip flops were left with her skirt as she moved towards Natsu, who had yet to leave his post against the door. Though she was lacking in experience, her feelings for Natsu were eating her nerves away in seconds. Natsu was the man she loved; she wanted to show him how much.

When Lucy dropped to her knees in front of him, Natsu was sure his lungs seized up. Lucy's curvy body looked sexy in the pink undergarments that seemed to fit her like a glove. Mouth dry and palms pressed to the door, Natsu tried to think of something to say when Lucy's fingers touched the button of his shorts. But really, how was he supposed to think when Lucy ran her tongue against her lower lip so seductively? Natsu's eyes widened when Lucy wrapped her fingers on the elastic of his boxers, tugging both shorts and boxers down his legs in one swipe. Her eyes were slow as they travelled down his body, setting Natsu's nerves on high alert. He was the guy; shouldn't he have been the one to ease her into sex?

"I want to do this." Natsu blinked at Lucy's statement, unsure how Lucy knew what he was thinking. Her smile was beautiful as she pressed her hand to his thigh, a small moan bubbling in Natsu's throat. "I want to make your knees weak, too."

"Fuck!" Natsu swore when Lucy's fingers slid along the side of his arousal, instantly sparking his need to feel more. Lucy returned her hand to his base, giving a slow stroke that made Natsu's hands fist up against the door. His head leaned against the wood, breathing through clenched teeth as Lucy started a steady rhythm against him. It was embarrassing to admit how close he was to the edge already, their earlier make-out affecting him more than he expected. His breathing was shaky, Natsu forcing his head to look back down toward Lucy's curious fingers. Her breasts brushed against his thighs as she leaned closer, her pink tongue slowly peeking from her lips to swipe at his leaking tip. The strong sensation caused a choked cry from Natsu, his hips struggling to remain against the door. Lucy nervously brushed her hair behind her ear as she glanced up to him, her trepidation disappearing when seeing the desperation in Natsu's face.

Feeling a boost of confidence, Lucy moved her mouth forward to capture his tip with her lips, another strong lick shaking Natsu to the core. Having no experience made Natsu's body jerk up toward her mouth, Lucy grasping at his thighs to keep from choking. Instantly he pulled back in fear of hurting her, but Lucy didn't let him get far. Her mouth captured him again, refusing to relent when feeling his hips tremble against her mouth. Her hand started to stroke the lower half of his cock, Natsu's hand moving to rest on top of Lucy's head. His breathing came out in gasps as Lucy curiously swiped her tongue against him, enjoying every response Natsu gave her. His stomach swelled with arousal, Natsu hurridly pressing his hand to her cheek.

"Gonna cum, gonna cum." Even as he chanted this Lucy continued, and Natsu slammed his free hand against the door to try and distract himself from his oncoming orgasm. His mind tried to think of anything unpleasant, but too many fantasies of Lucy wracked his mind. He stole a glance back down at her and instantly regretted it. Lucy's brown eyes stared up at him, a mixture of love and sexual tension mixing in her watery glance. Her lips, puffy and pink from their previous actions, slid down him seductively. Her cheeks were flushed, her silky breasts framing a picture his mind would never be able to erase now. Instantly Natsu closed his eyes, her name rushing from his mouth as he was tilted over the edge of his orgasm.

Lucy closed her eyes and did her best to follow the jerky motion of his hips, ignoring the bitter splash on her tongue to finish his blow job. She pulled away when his body untensed, leading him back to lean on the door. Her thumb brushed her lips silently, her embarrassment rising at how much saliva was spread on her chin. She must look like a disaster! She didn't have to see her hair to know it was frazzled, and her eyes were still teared up from pushing her gag reflex too much. But to see the look of pure pleasure on Natsu's face, it was worth it. Lucy swallowed again, hoping to destroy the last remains of bitterness in her mouth, then turned her head back up to her partner.

"Was that okay?" She immediately wanted to smack herself for asking such a question. Not only had he came, but he looked more than worn out by her previous actions. His eyes dropped to her kneeling form, her arms now loosely crossed over her bare stomach. Not wanting to let her get into her own head, Natsu quickly scooped the surprised woman into her arms and lifted her up. Lucy squeaked at his fast movement, Natsu sauntering toward his unmade bed. He was gentle when he put her down, his hand sliding to cup her cheek while he leaned over her. Lucy hesitantly opened her eyes, meaning to yell at him for treating her like a piece of luggage. Her protests stopped when she saw the bright smile on his face, Natsu leaning down to kiss her. Lucy's lips parted at his questing tongue, and she shivered when his hand slipped from her face to trace down her neck. His fingertips felt like they were on fire with pleasure, scorching a path between her sensitive breasts and circling her belly button. Lucy's body was on high alert, and she could feel her nipples tighten when his hand travelled back up her stomach. While his touch teased her body Natsu continued the slow kiss, his tongue tracing every piece of her mouth. When he did pull away, he didn't leave her for long, pressing a hot breath against her ear.

"Can you help me with your bra?" If this was any other situation, Lucy would have rolled her eyes at how stupid Natsu sounded. If there was ever a time he sounded like a virgin, it was now. However, with the way his lips barely teased the shell of her ear, Lucy could only arch her back and nod. The space between her back and bed gave her room to unlatch her bra, and Natsu wasted no time in ridding her of the sexy garment. With the bra now hanging from his bedpost, Natsu's eyes turned back to Lucy, simply blinking as he looked at her. Lucy wanted to scowl, expecting some sort of embarrassment or excitement from the man perched above her. Instead he only continued to grin, leaning his head down to bump noses together. Lucy let her eyes slide to the side, feeling her cheek swell in a burst of embarrassment.

"What?" She mumbled quietly, trying to make her annoyance be heard through her tone. Her eyes closed completely when a soft kiss was placed onto her forehead, shedding some of her irritation in seconds when he spoke.

"I love your body, but I keep getting distracted by your face."

"Who says that?" But even as she complained, Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu and pulled him down into a kiss. Natsu was happy to respond, but kept the kiss short so he could return to her body. Natsu fully climbed into the bed, letting his lips slip down to her newly exposed skin. He gave each of her breasts a gentle kiss, then licked her nipple in order to make her gasp in excitement. Enjoying her sound, Natsu continued to pay her nipples attention. Each one was teased by his lips and tongue, and the wetness in her panties made her squirm on the bed. Natsu ignored the way her hips pressed into his, focusing on teasing the sensitive skin of her chest. Lucy's soft moans were music to him, and he felt himself harden when her hands found purchase in his hair. The slight pain was a turn on for him, and it encouraged him to give a gentle nip of her breast. The light skin took to the bite instantly, and Natsu's pride rose when seeing his mark on her.

"Natsu." The way she said his name with such need shook Natsu to the core, and he glanced up to see how flushed her face had become. Her body was tense, and her chest was rising quickly with her excited breathing. Their eyes clashed, Lucy reaching down to yank her panties off her hips. "I…"

"Yeah," Natsu whispered, not hesitating to lift her leg to help remove their final barrier. His hand gripped the back of her thigh, pulling her body closer to his. He placed a gentle kiss to the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, refusing to remove eye contact with her. Her whole body shivered at the intimate gesture, Natsu rising over her body to grab one of her hands. They trembled, but with a moment of nerves from two inexperienced teeangers in love. Their breathing mingled quietly, each simply enjoying the presence of the other. For a year, both had been waiting for this moment. Between the tension, the reunion, the fighting and the reconnection, they had been fighting for this. Now, they had reached the climax. And it was scary and thrilling at the same time. Natsu's hand clutched hers tightly, Lucy resting her free hand in the center of his back. He watched her quietly, Lucy listening to the heartbeat now pressing against her chest. It was soothing, and it gave her the incentive to look back up at him and smile.

"You're not going to back out on me now, right?" Instantly his back tensed at her teasing question, Natsu scoffing before he kissed along her jawline.

"No way! I've been thinking about this way too much to not do it now. Gray would never let me live it down!"

"Why are you thinking about Gray right now?!" He tilted his head at her exacerbated tone, Natsu shrugging before he leaned over to shove his hand into his nightstand drawer.

"I just want to rub it in Gray's face. Maybe Gajeel's too, but then again I don't know how far he's gone with Levy. And I don't even want to know about Erza-"

"Natsu!" He ignored Lucy's shout to rip open the condom he had been given the night before he left for his trip. It was Mirajane, surprisingly, who offered the contraceptive to the teenager, saying the world wasn't quite ready for "little Natsu jrs" to be running around. He had never used it, but now he was thankful that Mira had given him that embarrassing talk. Natsu pushed up on his knees, trying to avoid eye contact when he put the condom on. Even though they had known each other for years, doing this in front of Lucy was still a little awkward (even for him). Once he was sure it was on, Natsu gave a final look to Lucy before lifting her leg up to his hip. The blond felt her warmth clench when feeling his arousal pressed against her.

"Are you ready?" His question made her nod, Lucy doing her best to let her body relax. Natsu gave a final kiss to Lucy, then grasped himself, slowly guiding himself into her. Lucy's discomfort was instant, and her fingers dug deep into his shoulders as he continued. She tried not to let her pain show, but from the way Natsu continued to whisper compliments into her ear, she knew it wasn't hidden well. A hiss of pain passed through her lips when she felt his hips press into hers completely, and she did her best to try and relax herself again. Natsu tried to be patient, his hips only squirming in restrained desire. Lucy was able to pull herself out of her head when Natsu's hand brushed her sweaty bangs away from her face, trying to comfort her. The motion moved his hips, and for the first time since they started, Lucy felt something other than pain.

"That felt good." Encouraged by her words, Natsu felt his body move without a second thought. Slowly Natsu started to move, seeming unsure of how to get that reaction again. It didn't take much for Lucy to react, her legs pressing up to his hips with a soft gasp. "Oh, that…"

"Don't talk yet." Natsu's command threw Lucy off guard, but one look up at him gave her a clue as to why. Natsu's lip was snagged tightly by his teeth, nearly biting through it to keep his own pleasure at bay. Lucy felt her own body shiver when his hips snapped sharply into hers, flaring a pleasure she hadn't felt before. She was still a little sore, but she hoped to erase it when her fingers slipped between them to press on her clit. The additional friction on her clit made her gasp and shut her eyes, quickly catching Natsu's attention. His eyes looked down at her mischevious hand, eyes wide and hips stuttering for a moment at the sight. He nearly felt himself cum as he paused in his strokes, simply watching the way Lucy's fingers teased her own body. Lucy whinned at the loss of friction from Natsu's hips, opening her eyes slowly to see what the problem was. When she saw how fascinated he was in the scene, her fingers stopped instantly.

"Don't stare!" He shook his head instantly as her command, his hand clutching her thigh tighter before he suddenly raised her hips higher. Using the new position Natsu started to move again, both pairs of lips moaning in pleasure. The speed was faster and much more choppy than before, showing how much her little show had affected him.

"Keep touching yourself." The growl in his voice made Lucy gasp, and almost as soon as he said it, her fingers rubbed again. The commanding tone was so different from the good-natured image Natsu had created for himself. The tinge of control was new for Natsu, but Lucy had to admit that she enjoyed it. Her back arched when his hand grabbed her free wrist, pinning it to the bed while increasing the effort behind his thrusts. Lucy's cry is loud, her fingers increasing to find her climax. Natsu's heavy breathing pairs with her whimpers, Natsu's eyes lighting up when a strong thrust makes Lucy's spine arch. He wasn't sure what made that response, but he was desperate to try doing it again. Lucy was no longer in any pain, raising her own hips to try and find her sweet release.

"I'm close," she gasped out, and Natsu nodded once before pressing his lips into her neck. He swiped his tongue along the sensitive skin before he started to suck her pulse, Lucy barely managing to get his name out before her whole body tensed. Lucy started to clench his body, and it only took a few more thrusts for him to orgasm for the second time that night. Lucy managed to wrap her arm around him, hit by a lull of pleasurable bliss. Natsu's body was heavy against hers, but she didn't mind it. Natsu's hand still gripped her other wrist, the man's head now snuggled into her neck. Neither said a word, both enjoying the silence that had settled between the two of them. There were things they still had to talk about and sort out, yet neither was in a rush. They had time to spare.

And nothing else was as important as this moment for Lucy and Natsu.

 **It's been a while since I wrote a sex scene -fans self- but I think for 11 pages of just pure sex, I did well. So, what will happen in the end? Will the group find out about Natsu and Lucy? How will they explain their disappearance? And how much will Natsu brag?**

 **Day Seven- The End**


End file.
